FF In My Dream KyuMinGS Oneshoot
by Diniaulicious
Summary: Sungmin yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, hanya dapat bermimpi bertemu dengan pria impiannya, hingga pada saat Sungmin berulang tahun, pria idaman dimimpinya itu pergi meninggalkan mimpinya.. strange summary right?- - KyuMin GS! Oneshoot


Title : In my dream (sungmin POV)

By : Diniaulicious

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, genderswitch

Desclimer : The idea of this ff is mine!

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai eyd!, dan segala hal yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan seorang author..

Summary : Sungmin yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, hanya dapat bermimpi bertemu dengan pria impiannya, hingga pada saat Sungmin berulang tahun, pria idaman dimimpinya itu pergi meninggalkan mimpinya.. (strange summary right?-_-)

A/N: ini fic pertama yang kupublish di sini, sebelumnya fic ini sudah aku post di fb, maupun di wp aku.. karna ini fic lama, jadi aku belum/tidak sempat mengedit ulang fic ini... tapi bagi yang belum pernah membaca dan kini berniat membaca, aku hanya meminta sedikit review dari kalian, sebagai bukti kalau kalian masih menghargai karya lamaku ini.. terima kasih :)

Happy reading.. ^^

Namaku lee sungmin umurku 18 tahun, aku masih tergolong anak SMA yang seharusnya dalam umurku yang sekarang, bisa menikmati indahnya masa masa remaja. Namun aku merasa semuanya akan hancur setelah umurku tepat 19 tahun, yakni 2 bulan lagi, tepat tanggal 1 januari.

3 bulan yang lalu orang tua ku telah mengatakan hal hal yang tidak ingin di dengar oleh remaja-remaja jaman sekarang.

"sungmin kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari salah satu klient appa di perusahaan, klient itulah yang akan memperbaiki seluruh masalah pada perusahaan kita, jadi keberhasilan ini semua tergantung padamu, appa ingin kau laksanakan saja apa yang appa perintahkan, appa juga tak ingin penolakkan darimu, karena ini semua menyangkut hidup dan masa depan kita."

Itu adalah hari dimana mulai merasakan kesuraman dalam hidupku, hari dimana appa ku mengatakan hal itu secara tegas, keras, dan seolah membuatku tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun, saat itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

1 bulan lagi adalah 1 januari, satu januari adalah dimana umurku akan bertambah 1 tahun dan waktu dimana aku akan bertemu dengan anak dari klient appa itu, pertemuan pertama yang akan membuat aku akan menjalankan hidupku dengannya saat itu juga, ya.. benar.. pada hari itu juga aku akan menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan orang yang baru saja kulihat.

Appaku tidak pernah menunjukkan foto atau memperjelas ciri-ciri calon pendampingku nanti appa hanya mengingatkan ku untuk lebih siap pada tanggal 1 januari nanti, dan aku tidak pernah siap.

1 bulan terakhir ini, aku terus saja memimpikan sesosok pria tampan yang berkencan dengan ku pada setiap mimpi yang berbeda, pada setiap mimpi yang berbeda pria itu selalu datang dan mengajakku berkencan ke tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Aku ragu,, apakah dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Atau dia jodohku yang sebenarnya namun bukan anak dari klient appa? Entahlah,, mungkin jika benar dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku, Tuhan memberiku jalan untuk mengenalnya dan dekat dengannya sebelum langsung menikah dengannya, melalui mimpiku.. mungkin karena Tuhan tau, aku tidak akan merasakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah dengannya. Tapi.. jika dia benar jodohku yang tidak dapat dipersatukan itu, mungkin Tuhan juga mengizinkanku bersama dengan jodohku walau hanya di dalam mimpi sebelum aku menikah dengan ana klient appa itu.

Yang jelas aku selalu saja ingin cepat tidur, karena aku ingin selalu bertemu dengan pria itu. tetapi… 1 minggu sebelum hari pernikahan itu, pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke dalam mimpiku. Walau hanya dalam mimpi, rasanya sakit sekali ditinggal begitu saja, di sekolah aku tidak konsen belajar, di rumah aku malas melakukan sesuatu, dan jika tertidur, di dalam mimpiku, ku hanya menangis, duduk di bangku taman menunggu kedatangan pria itu.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan.. besok juga umurku 19 tahun.. seluruh undangan telah tersebar sejak satu minggu lalu, gereja pun telah siap dihias, sebuah gaun putih cantik telah siap menggantung di kamarku, gedung resepsi pun juga sudah rapi dan terlihat mewah, transportasi untuk pengantinpun juga telah disediakan, bahkan appa juga bilang bahwa sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di pusat kota seoul telah disediakan untuk tempat tinggalku dengan suamiku nanti.

"klient appamu telah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kamu dan suamimu tinggal nantinya, kalian disana tidak perlu repot karena sudah tersedia beberapa pelayan dan pembantu yang akan membantu kamu dengan suami mu nak, eomma harap kamu bisa bahagia"

Begitu kata eomma, aku memeluknya, ia terlihat begitu senang, tapi aku… menangis..

Malam hari aku termenung di tepi jendela, menatap langit mencari bintang, namun langit terlihat begitu gelap, tak nampak bintang setitikpun. Kuputuskan untuk menutup jendela dan tidur di kasur yang pastinya nanti akan kurindukan.

Begitu cepat alam bawah sadar menghampiriku, aku kembali ke mimpiku, kembali kedalam mimpi yang sama, duduk di taman sendirian, menanti pria itu datang. di dalam mimpi aku dapat merasakan, aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

dreamland

"TENG.." ku buka mata, dan nampak sebuah jam besar menunjukan angka 12, jam 12 malam, selang beberapa detik…

"saengil chukahamnida,, saengil chukahamnida.." suara berat seseorang menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun dengan merdu, ku palingkan wajahmu mencari sumber suara itu, tiba-tiba…

Pria yang ku nanti itu datang bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku berlari lalu memeluknya lalu menangis, ku tenggelamkan kepalaku ke mengusap lembut rambutku.

"saengil chukahamnida sungmin" ucapnya lalu tersenyum padaku. Ku angkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." lirihku..

"mianhae sungmin, tapi, aku merasa aku harus pergi lagi.. tapi aku janji kita akan selalu bersama." Ucapnya membuatku menangis semakin kencang.

"tidak mau,, walau hanya 1 bulan tapi aku mencintaimu,, saranghae,," isakku..

"nado saranghae sungmin,, tapi aku juga tidak tahu,, aku merasa saat ini juga aku harus pergi,, kita tidak bisa terus bersama disini, ini tidak nyata.." kata-katanya membuat batin ku ini begitu sakit

"kalau begitu, jangan buat aku bangun dari mimpi ini,, aku tidak ingin kembali kedunia nyata, aku hanya ingin di sini bersamamu.." aku menangis terus menangis.

"maaf sungmin,, jeongmal mianhae,, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa" ia melepas pelukkanku, lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjauh.

"andwae.. aku tidak mau" isakku.. aku berusaha mengangkat kakiku dan berlari mengejarnya, namun, seakan akan ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku, sehinggak aku tidak bisa berjalan maupun berlari.

Bayangannya semakin jauh,, aku hanya bisa berteriak.. "aku mohon jangan pergi".. bayangannya hampir menghilang jauh, sebelum menghilang dapat terdengan jelas kata-kata yang membuat tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"saranghae.." ucapnya dan menghilang.

"hosh hosh" aku berusaha menstabilkan pernapasanku, ternyata aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku terduduk di kasur lalu menangis, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku..

"nado saranghae.." ucapku pelan sambil menangis.

Pagipun tiba, aku telah siap dengan gaunku, peñata rias datang dan mendananiku mereka membuatku terlihat anggun namun, raut wajahku memancarkan kesedihan. Make up serta riasan selesai dalam kurung waktu 2 jam, sebuah mobil telah menungguku untuk di bawa ke gereja, aku melangkahkan kakiku berusaha mantap dengan semua itu.

Mobil ini membawaku dengan cepat menuju gereja, tak ada hambatan sedikit pun di tengah jalan, sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai, appa menggandengku mendampingiku untuk menyerahkan ku pada calon suamiku.

Pintu gereja terbuka, terbentang karpet merah aku dan appa berjalan menuju ke altar, calon suamiku telah menungguku di sana ia menggunakan stelan jas putih yang pas pada tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap ia menghadap sang pendeta, semua hadirin memandang kagum padaku, aku berusaha tersenyum tapi tatapan ku sayu.

Aku dan appa sampai di altar, appa menyerahkanku pada calon suamiku itu, aku tak menatap appa maupun pria yang akan mendampingiku ini. aku hanya mendengar appa mengatakan "tolong jaga anakku baik baik" dan namja ini hanya menjawab "aku berjanji.."

Pendeta pun membacakan sumpah dan janji janji yang harus nantinya aku dan suamiku nanti laksanakan. Aku dengannya pun juga saling memasangkan cincin emas, sebagai tanda ikatan di antara kami, namun tetap aku tidak memandangnya.

"Lee sungmin,, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dikala sedih maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta tertuju padaku, semua mata memandang dan menunggu jawabanku

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan menawabnya "ya,, aku bersedia"

Kini seluruh mata dan pendeta tertuju pada calon suamiku yang baru kuketaui namanya adalah kyuhyun dari sang pendeta. Pertanyaan yang sama terulang untuk kyuhyun.

"ya.. aku bersedia" ucapnya begitu mantap

"sekarang aku nyatakan kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami istri, sekarang mempelai pria, diharapkan mencium mempelai wanita" ucap sang pendeta kini aku engannya resmi suami istri. Aku memutar badanku menghadapnya begitu juga dirinya yang memutar sehingga kamisaling berhadapan.

Ia mengangkat kain putih transparan yang menutupi wajahku, ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, pelan aku mulai menatap wajahnya.

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya, lalu seutas senyuman mengembang dibibirku, air mata menetes membasahi pipiku. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"kau.." ucapku pelan dan lembut.

Ia menciumku lembut, ya, dia,, suamiku.. ternyata adalah orang yang selalu mendatangi mimpiku selama satu bulan ini, ternyata pikiran yang sempat menghampiriku itu adalah benar. Aku balas ciumannya, ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, air mata haru terus mengalir. Kami melepas ciuman itu, lalu ia menatapku dan mengatakan…

"sudah ku katakan, aku berjanji akan selalu bersama mu.. dan sekali lagi saengil chukae" ucapnya pelan, lalu kami saling berpelukkan, wajah ku kembali berseri senang.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung meriah dan sukses tentunya, dan benar saja sebuah rumah besar yang terdapat di pusat kota seoul menjadi tempat tinggal kami, setiap pagi kyuhyun mengantarku seklah, dan dia menuju kampusnya.

Aku merasa hidupku sangat sempurna, bayang-bayang perasaan hancur yang menyelimuti pikiranku lenyap begitu saja, bahkan setelah 2 bulan kami menikah aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik, dan memasuki universitas yang sama dengan kyuhyun.

Kami hidup bahagia, mungkin Tuhan memberikan semuanya untukku karena seluruh doaku padanya. Aku bersyukur padamu tuhan, aku juga bersyukur selalu mendapat mimpi yang indah. Karena semuanya ntah mengapa selalu melewati mimpiku.

Aku dapat mencintai kyuhyun karena mimpiku. Tapi aku berharap jika saatnya salah satu dari kami harus pergi, aku tak ingin mimpi itu. aku tak berharap mendapat mimpi seperti itu terus menerus karena yang kuharapkan hanyalah kebahagiaan.

_THE END_

maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan ff ini,, sebelumnya telah kukatakan bahwa ini fic lama yang tidak sempat ku edit..

Terima kasih telah membaca ff ini,,

Mind to review? :)


End file.
